What's Not To Like
by Mystikwriter
Summary: Her first glimpse of Isaac takes Erica's breath away.


Erica is sprawled on the bed, using her mouth to investigate the soft skin covering Boyd's hip, dragging her tongue across the sharp point of bone with relish, when she hears the bathroom door open behind her.

"About time," she murmurs, rolling her eyes up to see Boyd's expression as he gets first glimpse, and the sharp flash of interest she sees raises the anticipation another notch, heat gathering between her legs until she can feel the wet heat building between her thighs. "I didn't think you were going to come out at all."

She takes her time rolling over, wants this moment to last, the quick, deep thrum of Boyd's heartbeat singing in her ears, the lighter, faster thrum of Isaac's pulse as he waits for her. Her first glimpse of Isaac takes her breath away, and she lets her eyes slowly travel down the dark tank top and the sheen of sweat on his shoulders and neck, the barely there stretch of fabric that can barely contain his erect cock, and last of all the fish net thigh highs that do absolutely wonderful things to his legs and all sorts of filthy things to her imagination.

There's a spike of lust in the room that smells like all three of them and she lets her mouth fall open so she can taste it, lets it heat her from the inside out and make her nipples contract in something that feels like it could almost be pain. She slides off the bed and onto the floor in one graceful step, her hair falling against her naked back in a caress.

"So you like it, huh?" Isaac swallows, muscles contracting along the length of his throat, before smiling. "I figured you would."

"You can say that again," Erica breathes before she's in Isaac's space, fisting a hand into his hair and pulling him into a kiss that has no room for anything gentle. Not when she can feel the burn behind her eyes and the barely there press of fangs against her lips that means her wolf is close to the surface. She wants to shove him down and ride him, to feel the faint scratch of the fishnets on her ass, his low whines as Boyd keeps his mouth occupied.

There's a low rumble from the bed and Erica pulls back with a huff, slides a look over her shoulder. Boyd just looks at her and she rolls her eyes before using her grip in Isaac's hair to guide him towards the bed. She likes the way Boyd makes Isaac moan, so she can stand to share.

Boyd pulls Isaac onto the bed, slips a finger into the waistband of Isaac's panties and pulls that little bit so his cock can spring free. She hadn't thought the situation could get any hotter but the sight of Isaac's cock jutting out of his panties with the fishnets pressing white lines into his thighs makes her so wet she can't quite stifle the needy little moan that builds in the back of her throat.

She isn't really sure how it happens, only that she's moving forward and Boyd has turned Isaac around, so she can see his large eyes and kiss swollen mouth, his cock curling against his belly without the panties to hold it down. She pushes the panties down to his knees, holds the fish nets in place where the elastic keeps it secure, the thin lines scratching at her palms as she leans into to lick at the head of his cock.

Beneath Isaac's moan she hears the faint pop of the lube and grips at Isaacs thighs hard enough to get the chance to admire the bruises beneath the fish nets before they fade. She doesn't wait for Boyd. Not with their combined arousal making the air taste of spices on the back of her tongue. She seals her mouth over the head of Isaac's cock and then down, tilts her head so she can swallow around him. She knows when Boyd gets a finger inside, Isaac's low moan ratcheting up into keening desperation that has him gripping her hair tight enough to hurt.

Erica hums, fingers pressing hard against the fishnets. She lets Isaac start thrusting and each scrape against her fingers goes straight to her clit. She wants to press into that slick heat with her fingers, but forces her hands to stay on Isaac's thighs as he fucks her throat.

She'll get her turn.


End file.
